Compromises
by WraithR249
Summary: Love is not only a promise- but also a compromise. Kyouya x Haruhi


To the readers:

I apologize for the first of a batch of Kyouya x Haruhi stories that I have written. Recently I have watched the AMV of one my older stories, _Invisible_, co-written by and concluded by Yue Guang Kuroneko (under whom it is published). If you have read these stories before I have deleted them, I apologize for peaking your interest. If you have not read these before, I encourage you to enjoy them if they are to your liking.

The following story was completed on 10/18/2006, and is exactly as it appears below.

**Title:** Compromises

**Written by:** WraithR249

**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi

**Rating:** T

_**Dedicated to:**_Yue Guang Kuroneko, who still has a ton of work to do and can't get away from it to do what she loves: write.

_**Compromises**_

By WraithR249

(and BETA'd by Yue Guang Kuroneko)

--

Haruhi lay in bed. Raising her left hand above her head, she examined the beautiful ring on her finger, observing it carefully as she turned it over to watch it glisten in the moonlight. It was truly a wonderful ring.

She looked over at her lover, sound asleep. The sound of his even breath and the sight of his bare chest mesmerized her, rising and falling to a steady rhythm. The desire to make love to him again welled up inside of her, urging her to initiate a different kind of 'steady rhythm'.

Silently moving closer to him, she traced circles on his torso with her finger, careful not to wake him from his slumber. Her fingers trailed lower and lower, tracing over his stomach and continuing on to-

"Stop it."

She froze, hovering over him, feeling his eyes on her naked body. She turned to look at him, and indeed, a pair of narrowed onyx orbs glared at her, making her shiver at his petrifying gaze.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, afraid of upsetting him more than he already looked.

He sat up and observed his surroundings, not stopping to look at anything in particular. He was on suddenly edge, she could feel it. She wanted to reach out and hold him, whisper comforting endearments into his ear. His lips looked ripe to taste, and she repressed the sudden urge to kiss him until there was nothing more. She knew it wouldn't work.

"You shouldn't be here."

She stared at him, almost not believing what he said. His body illuminated by the moonlight made her feel as though she was in a dream, and she wasn't sure that he even spoke.

"You shouldn't be here," he repeated. "This is a mistake."

Haruhi shook her head forcefully. This was not a dream, after all. "What do you mean? How can you say that?" She tried her best to hide the hurt from revealing itself on her face.

She looked into his eyes- his sharp, calculating eyes- and saw them wander over to the ring. "No," she answered whatever thoughts he might be thinking, and recoiled her hand as if it had been scorched by burning coals.

"This is wrong," he said tersely, getting up to leave.

"No, please," she cried desperately. "Wait, don't leave me here."

Ignoring her, he moved over to the edge of the bed, reaching for a pair of boxers that were thrown off in a fit of passion only hours before.

"Stop, wait," she begged him, grabbing at his arm fiercely.

He paused, looking over at the interrupting girl. She looked sad and pitiful.

He stared for a moment, and she could see his thoughts turning over in his head several times.

"What do you propose?" he asked coldly, looking quite closed to any suggestions on how to proceed.

"I…" Haruhi hesitated, unsure of whether or not she was sure that this is what she wanted. "I think I want to be with you," she said, her uncertainty as visible as the shining full moon.

He broke out in harsh laughter, and Haruhi clenched her hands into fists, grabbing the sheets that pooled around where she sat.

"I am not about to completely disrupt everything for something that you are not sure of."

She looked away at this, unsure of whether or not she agreed with him. Her eyes fell on the ring again.

"Suoh Haruhi," she said, sounding hollow. He looked at her, and they both remembered her sounding vastly different the first time she said it. When Tamaki had proposed to her.

"You don't sound so delighted anymore," he observed, a sliver of his caustic attitude gone.

"I don't want to marry him," she whispered, fingering the ring. She felt like it was a leash, a leash that was tied too tight around her neck and now it was strangling her.

"Then don't," he replied nonchalantly as if it were the easiest thing in the world to break off a four-year relationship with a man who had just become her fiancé. She supposed that for a man that destroyed and built booming business empires in a matter of days, it was.

"I want to be with you," she repeated, her voice above a whisper.

Kyouya stared at her through the pair of glasses that had appeared on his face. She wondered how he reached them when she wasn't looking. They were on the nightstand on the other side of the bed when she last saw them.

He slid his pants on. No unnecessary movements, no extra wriggling to put them on. Haruhi wondered if everything that revolved around him sensed his minimalist nature and simply obeyed the law that they must make things as simple and effortless as possible for him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," her lover responded, checking the time. He continued sauntering around the room, gathering several articles that belonged to him.

"But I love you," she protested weakly, and he stopped to look at her.

"Isn't that what you told _him_ just the other day?" he smiled wryly at her, and she looked hurt. "I don't know how to explain it, but I'm sure," she said defiantly as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Is that so," he mused, scratching his chin. "Just how much do you love me? To what lengths would you go to stay with me?"

"I would do anything," she said confidently.

**Authors' Notes:**

-WraithR269: Ewwww, what's with all of the kissing…? It's all yuckyyy XD

-Yue Guang Kuroneko: Oh crap. o.O…I STILL HAVEN'T BETA'D CHAPTER 15!! –sigh- Sorry everyone, but I'll probably be taking a break for a week or so. No BETAing, no writing new chapters/oneshots…I have way too much homework to do. I'm so sorry. But I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot by Wraith-san. For once he's going to be publishing his story under HIS name. Enjoy!


End file.
